This invention relates to driver circuits. More particularly, it is concerned with driver circuits employing metal-oxide-silicon (MOS) field effect transistors (FET's).
Many digital output, or driver, circuits, which may be inverter circuits, have been developed for use in MOS FET integrated circuits. Recently improved circuits have been developed which reduce the consumption of DC power when the circuit is in one or the other of its two logic states. It is desirable that circuits of this type operate at fairly high speed in switching between logic states. In addition, it is desirable that the circuits produce maximum and minimum voltage levels for the logic 1 and logic 0 outputs, preferably close to that of the voltage source and ground. Although certain of these criteria have been met with available circuits, they require many components which add to the complexity of the circuit and cause propagation delays therethrough when the circuit is switching from one logic state to the other.